Guardians of the Blue Moon (Adopted by YokaiAngel)
by Lu Phantom
Summary: Fem!Naru. Neji goes into the forest at night to find who? Naru dancing on water. How did they get these water powers? Was it the Blue Moon, or did they come naturally?Will the Hyuuga clan accept it, or will it be secret.Was their relationship meant to be?Or was it just destiny?M for violence and a little language. Maybe, Bloodline Naru, will see.
1. The Meeting of Fate?

**Hello, this is an AU and NaruNeji Story. Yes, Naruko or Female Naruto in this story.**

 **Summary- NaruNeji, AU. Naru goes into the forest at night to find who? Naru dancing on water. How did they get these water powers? Was it the Blue Moon, or did they come naturally? Will the Hyuuga clan accept it, or will it be secret. Was their relationship meant to be? Or was it just destiny?Please don't gang up on me for their middle names. Female Naru. Maybe, Bloodline Naru, will see.**

 ***Sighs* Sadly, I do not own Naruto. But, I do own a computer!**

 **Well, let get on with the story then eh.**

 **Chapter One- The Meeting of Fate?**

* * *

 **~Naru~**

* * *

A nine-year-old girl was running through the forest at night. Her name was Naru Mizu Uzumaki. She didn't know why, Mizu. Naru was born on a full moon, on October Tenth, the Kyuubi attack. Naru knows about the Kyuubi, being sealed in her. Naru wasn't stupid, in fact, she was extremely smart. Naru was born on October Tenth, on a full blue moon.

 **A/N- Mizu means water, you will see why be later in the story.**

I mean, who wouldn't get it, it will explain why everyone glares or abused her. They saw her as the demon of the village, instead of the savior. Fortunately, she got her father's brains, and looks, but has her mother's personality and eyes. Her eyes where violet, dark shade of purple. She had whisker marks on the side of her face.

Naru considered Kyuubi her sister or a guardian. Naru loved Kyuubi's soft fur. They met when Naru was four. Men circled around her and beaten her. Naru appeared in a sewer and met Kyuubi. The Kyuubi trained her too.

Naru was wearing tight dark blue battle kimono and mesh armour underneath, which showed her figure. She was tall for her age, about five feet. Naru was an early bloomer. Very early. She had B-Cup breasts, and a developing hourglass figure. She has beautiful blond that reaches to her butt, in two ponytails. Her blond hair had natural red tips at the end. Her bangs above her violet eyes, sparkling with hope and determination. But, no one saw under her mask, was sadness, and loneliness.

For some reason, Naru always loved the moon, dancing and water. Every time she touched the water, or lifted her fingers, it will do as she commanded. She could even freeze the water! Not to mention dye it!

When Naru was three, she was playing on the water. She showed the Hokage what she could do. The Hokage made Naru promise not to tell anyone.

After one night, it was a full moon. Naru was eight when it happened. She was dancing on the lake, while she was dancing; a flash of light came from the moon. Her appearance changed. Naru's hair turned white with blue strips, while her skin turned pale as snow. Her eyes changed to silver, with a bluish tint. She had a long blue dress. Her flawless white skin had kanji written on arms, to her legs. It was moon, water, angels, and devils.

When Sarutobi found out he immediately put a hedge on her. What happened was a SSS- Class secret. She didn't know why Sarutobi was freaking out but she left it alone.

Naru just mastered the shadow clone technique and was on a brake. Naru was outside at night, looking at the moon. The moon shining over the lake was luminescent. She touched the lake with her foot, and stepped on it. She didn't fall in. Naru started to dance. She didn't know why, but she always liked dancing.

Then, Naru sensed someone; she turned to see a handsome boy wore a khaki shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath that. He wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end. His eyes were lavender. He was about five and half foot. He walked on the lake in front of her. He had a rose in his hand that was made out of frozen water. Its petals were covered in a shade of red, with a green stem. Naru's face crimson red, and she didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **~Neji~**

* * *

Neji Getsu Hyuuga was a gifted child. Ever since he was a young, he was able to command water. He could even freeze it too! He didn't know why, but he always could without a problem. He showed his father, Hizashi, one day, but his father panicked and made him promised to stop. Neji refused, but promised not to do it in front of his Uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. Neji was the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, even though he was in the branch family. Neji was born July third, on a full blue moon a year before Naru.

 **A/N- Getsu means moon. It involves later in the story. I promise. Same with the BLUE moon.**

After Neji was sealed, just like all branch members, someone tried to kidnap his cousin, Hinata, the clan heiress. Hinata was three, a Kumo ninja tried to kidnap her for the byakugan. Hiashi, the head of the clan, killed the Kumo Nin, protecting his daughter. This had led to some ruckus. Kumo denied the allegations made against its Head Ninja and insisted Hiashi's actions were a declaration of war by Konoha; the only way to avoid hostilities between the two villages would be if Hiashi's body were turned over to Kumo as compensation. Instead of killing Hiashi, they kill Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother. Neji became spiteful towards the members of the main house.

For some reason, Neji always loved the moon, dancing, and water. Every time he touched the water, or lifted his fingers, it will do as he command. He could even freeze the water! Not only that but can dye it!

After one night, it was a full moon. Neji was nine when it happened. He was dancing on the lake, while he was dancing; a flash of light came from the moon. His appearance changed. Neji's hair turned milky shade of silvery color. He had black strips in his white hair. His skin turned as whit as snow. Neji's eyes changed to dark blue. He was wearing white tux. He had on a soft a flawless white skin had kanji written on arms, to his legs. It was moon, water, and angels.

Neji was running in the forest until he stopped. Neji stopped, to see a girl dancing on the water. He gasped when she wasn't using chakra. She was like him; they both had the powers of the water. Neji saw the girl, she defined beauty. Her long blond hair followed her movement perfectly. Her outfit made her more stunning. It showed off her figure. She had whisker marks on her cheeks making her look…Exotic.

Neji didn't know what he was doing, but he looked at the water. The water came and made a rose. He walked over the water; Neji saw her turn, with a blush on her face. He saw her eyes. Neji couldn't stop looking at them, he got lost in her violet eyes. Neji bowed and offered his hand.

"May I have a dance, Hime?" Naru blushed and nodded. She took the rose, and put it up next t the tree.

"Yes, you may sir." They started dancing. After a few hours they stopped and looked at each other.

"Who are you?" Naru asked holding his hands. She looked into his lavender eyes.

"I'm Neji Getsu Hyuuga you?"

"Naru Mizu Uzumaki."

"Will I ever see you again?" Naru asked frantically. She held his arms tighter, as Neji hugged her.

"Yes, I promise you my Hime." Neji bent down and kissed her head.

Naru ask hugging Neji tighter. Neji and Naru loved each other the first time they saw each other. They didn't know why, love at first sight? They guess. No, there's more to the story than that.

* * *

 **Siatuvai1002= LuLu**

* * *

 **LuLu- "Awe. Did you see how cheesy that was?"**

 **Naru- "Yep!"**

 **Neji- "Why did I have to be so not me? I mean Fate-"**

 **Naru and LuLu- "What were you about to say?"**

 **Naru- Neji-Kun. * Naru said that too sweetly for Neji's liking***

 ***Neji gulped***

 **Neji- "Yes dear?"**

 **Naru- *Smiled* "Get that stick out of your ass, or I will do it for you."**

 **LuLu takes a step turns to her.**

 **Naru- "So where were we?"  
**

 **LuLu- "Oh we were talking about Neji being an ass."** **  
**

 **Neji-"Hey!"**

 **Naru- "Oh yeah."**

 **Neji- *Neji pouts and turns around* "Troublesome women."**

 **Neji turns to see two scary woman with devilish smiles that promised pain, and no mercy for the little Hyuuga.**

 **Neji gulps and turned to run away.**

 **LuLu- "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!**

 **Naru- "Once I get my hands on you, Neji Getsu Hyuuga, you will be confined in a hospital."**

 **They ran after him.**

 ***Minato and Kushina enters the room***

 **Minato- "Talk about Uzumaki rage..."**

 **Kushina- "What did you say dear?"**

 **Minato gulped. "Nothing dear, just how lucky I am to have you."**

 **Kushina smiled darkly.**

 **Kushina- "That's what I thought."**


	2. The Cries of Help

**Hello, this is an AU and NaruNeji Story. Yes, Naruko or Female Naruto in this story.**

 **Summary- NaruNeji, AU. Naru goes into the forest at night to find who? Naru dancing on water. How did they get these water powers? Was it the Blue Moon, or did they come naturally? Will the Hyuuga clan accept it, or will it be secret. Was their relationship meant to be? Or was it just destiny?Please don't gang up on me for their middle names. Female Naru. Maybe, Bloodline Naru, will see.**

 ***Sighs* Sadly, I do not own Naruto. But, I do own a pug!**

 **Thanks for the love to my first follower for this story- _Bloody Moon Mist_**

 **Well, let get on with the story then eh.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two- The Cries of Help**

* * *

 **~Neji~**

* * *

Neji was going to his classes today. He was distracted. He couldn't stop thinking of Naru. A boy in green named Rock Lee came up to him.

"I will show you I am strong Neji-San!" Neji raised an eyebrow at the Dead Last. He put on his Hyuuga act.

"Why would I do that, you're a loser." Neji sneered.

"Because I want to show that even if I can only do Taijutsu, that I can win to the best!" Lee said with his eyes burning fire.

"Fine. I will show you fate had chosen me to never loose to a loser like yourself." Neji scoffed and got into the Hyuuga stance. After a minute Neji won.

"You will never be a ninja. You are useless." Neji said and left.

"-and that's what happened on the night of the Kyuubi attack." Hikaru finished looking at his students. The bell rang, it was time to go.

Neji walked out of the school avoiding any Fangirls. They were pretty much useless. Unless, stalking, giggling, blushing, is training, than they will never make it through the ninja life. Neji was never attracted to any of them. There was one girl in his mind though. Naru.

THUD.

Neji looked around to see where the noise came from. He ran through the trees to find, his Naru on the ground. Her body was bloody; she had a black eye, and was silently sobbing. Girls and boys surrounded her. Neji stared in horror; they were trying to **_kill_** his Naru. Neji could feel his blood boiling. Neji was shaking in rage. **_Nobody_** will touch or hurt **_his_** Naru if that was the **_last_** thing he would do.

"Freak!" A blond girl sneered and kicks Naru's head.

"Monster!" The girl with pink hair pulled on Naru's long hair.

"Demon!" A boy yelled punching Naru's gut, making her wheeze.

"Just die!" Another pulled out a kunai and stabbed her back. Making Naru scream silently in pain.

"Outsider!" One with black hair punched her eye.

"Killer!"

"Devil spawn!" Neji was shaking in rage. Naru was none of those qualities. She was selfless, nice, sweet, and beautiful, she is…Perfect. Neji's real appearance started to show. Neji turned and headed straight the group, to save his Naru. Not even caring for his appearance and the water behind him.

* * *

 **~Naru~**

* * *

Naru was sitting down at the end of the room, away from everyone. Iruka was lecturing about the second shinobi war and how about the Sannins. She fell asleep after knowing all of this. She fell asleep thinking of a certain Hyuuga.

"NARU!" Iruka yelled. He had a bucket of water over her head. Naru woke up to see water coming down.

Naru lift a hand, the water stopped in mid air. Naru's hair turned white with blue strips, while her skin turned pale as snow. Her eyes changed to silver, with a bluish tint. The water came to Naru, she twirled her finger, the water responded. Her outfit changed to the blue dress. Her skin showed the Kanji. Naru didn't know her appearance is showing.

 **"Kit! You appearance is showing!" Kyuubi yelled.**

Naru immediately put her figure down. The water splashed on the floor, while everyone was staring at her. Naru's hedge came back. He long blond hair, tan skin and violet eyes. The bell rang, Naru immediately left the classroom in a speed of light.

"Bye Hinata-Chan!" Naru yelled to her best friend. Hinata waved back, as Naru left the academy.

 _"Thank Kyuu-Chan! That was close." Naru said and walked through the forest._

It was peace and quiet. Naru closed her eyes thinking of Neji. She didn't enjoy the peace and quiet for long. A bunch of kids came and pushed her down to the ground.

 **"KIT!" Kyuubi freaked out. She couldn't let he chakra sweep or Naru will be in danger.**

Girls and boys surrounded her. They where hitting Naru. She didn't know why. Naru silently cried. She wanted Neji to come and save her. Neji always made her feel loved, important.

"Freak!" Ino sneered and kicks Naru's head.

"Monster!" Sakura pulled on Naru's long hair.

"Demon!" Matsui yelled punching Naru's gut, making her wheeze.

"Just die!" Konoki pulled out a kunai and stabbed her back. Making Naru scream silently in pain.

"Outsider!" Hakuri Yelled and punched her eye.

"Killer!" Nakami kicked her head, making a gash.

"Devil spawn!" In a flash a boy was there, with water behind him. The boy floated up in the air, with his water under him. Naru immediately knew who he was. It was her Neji. His appearance changed, his eyes once lavender, was about navy blue, like the night sky. The blue was tinted in red. His once colored skin now pale like the snow. He had a white tux on. Naru lifted her weak hand.

"Ne-kun." Neji stared at Naru. Angry tears flown down his eyes. If only he was there earlier he could have prevented this. He jumped in front of Naru, protecting her.

" **YOU DARE TOUCH MY MIZU HIME?! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!"** Neji declared in a demonic voice. He lifted his arms in the air; the water did the same, looking like a wave behind him. The water rose into two dragons. Through his arms down, as the water dragons began roaring. The children screamed in fear.

 **A/N- Mizu Hime- Water Princes**

Naru's eyes widen. She never has seen this side of Neji. She also discovered, he has the waterpower's too. She got up, feeling pain coursing through her body. She quickly ran behind Neji and hugged him, ignoring the pain. As soon as she touched Neji, her hedge changed to her real appearance.

"Don't do it Ne-Kun." Neji heard a soft voice. He turned to her in shock. He put his hands down, the water following. He wrapped his arms around Naru's delicate frame. He looked at her appearance. Naru's hair turned white with blue strips, while her skin turned pale as snow. Her eyes changed to silver, with a bluish tint. She had a long blue dress. Her flawless white skin had kanji written on arms, to her legs. It was moon, water, angels, and devils. Just like he, the Kanji was glowing.

"I'm so sorry Mizu Hime." Neji said stroking her white and blue hair. It was so soft.

* * *

 **~Neji~**

* * *

"It's okay Ne-Kun." Naru said rubbing his back. She fell down in pain; Neji caught her before she touched the ground. Neji didn't care his white suit was stained in her blood. He picked her up bridal style. Naru hissed in pain but slowly put her arms around his neck. Naru tried to keep her eyes open. Neji looked down to see Naru close to dying, with his byakugan active. He shook her.

"No! Naru please don't go! Just keep your eyes open just a little longer." Neji begged. Naru slowly nodded. Tears ran down Neji's face. He turned and glared back at the group of children that hurt Naru.

" **Ever touch my Hime. You will pay by your blood. If she dies, all will pay for there sins upon my Mizu Hime!"** Neji declared, glaring at the group. They nodded and ran away. Neji sighed, and carried Naru to the Hyuuga compound. The night they met, Neji told her why he hated the main branch. Naru suggested asking his Uncle. When Neji learned the truth he apologized to Hinata, the very next day. Ever since Hinata, Hiashi, and Neji were close.

Once Naru told Neji about the Kyuubi, Neji hugged her. The village hated her because they thought she was the Kyuubi. Not the vessel. It's like a kunai sealed into a scroll. Just because the kunai was sealed into the scroll, doesn't mean the scroll is the kunai.

He ran as fast as he could to the compound. He couldn't let Naru die. He just couldn't see a life without her. He ran as fast as his legs could take him, and arrived at the compound. He was still in his real appearance. He jumped on the water and created stairs over the wall. Neji looked down with his byakugan active. Naru's heart was failing; her lungs were clogged with blood.

"UNCLE HIASHI! HINATA!" Neji yelled at the top of his lungs. He fell to the floor holding Naru close his chest. Naru's breathing shorten.

* * *

 **~Hiashi~**

* * *

Hiashi was organizing the papers of his desk until he heard something.

"UNCLE HIASHI! HINATA!" Hiashi whipped his head to look outside. He saw Neji's real appearance. He was holding a white and blue haired girl. Once he saw Neji's tears he froze. Neji never cried. The last time he cried was when he was four, when his father died.

Hiashi ran outside to see, Neji was drenched in blood. The girl was bleeding and hardly breathing. He turned to see his daughter, Hinata, crying, with her hands up to her face covering her mouth.

* * *

 **~Hinata~**

* * *

Hinata just finished watering the plants. She was so happy for a change. She got over the stuttering thanks to her best friend Naru Mizu Uzumaki. Once Neji apologized to her it was one of the best days of her life.

"UNCLE HIASHI! HINATA!" She heard Neji yell. She ran as fast as she could. She saw Neji, his appearance changed. He was holding a girl. Her hair was white with blue strips, while her skin turned pale as snow. She had a long blue dress. Her flawless white skin had kanji written on arms, to her legs. It was moon, water, angels, and devils. Just like he, the Kanji was glowing.

She looked at Neji's face to see him crying. She was shocked. Neji never cried. Never was drenched in blood, but not his blood. She looked down and started to cry. Her best friend, Naru Mizu Uzumaki, was the girl. Hinata considered Naru a sister. Her best friend/Sister was dying.

"Naru!" Hinata sobbed as she went down to Neji and Naru. Naru was hardly breathing.

* * *

 **~Neji~**

* * *

"Naru!" Hinata sobbed as she ran down to Neji and Naru. Neji put his bloodied hand on her cheek. Neji looked up to see his Uncle looking at him.

"Please…" Neji cried looking up at his Uncle.

"Help her… Help my Mizu Hime." Neji begged loosing his entire Hyuuga image. Hiashi stood there staring at Neji, Naru, and Hinata. He slowly bent down to pick up the girl, and cradled her. Hiashi ran as fast as he could to the Hyuuga hospital, with Neji and Hinata hot on his heels.

* * *

 **Will Naru live? What about the Hyuuga famiie's reaction when they find out that Naru was the beautiful girl? What was that about the changes of appearance? What about the water ability? It is just a high element? Is there something Hiashi is hiding from Neji? Is Hiashi hiding something from both children? Will it change Neji's life forever? Well, keep reading and you'll find out soon!**

* * *

 **Bloody Moon Mist will go by BMM.**

 **LuLu-Well, that was a second chapter now was it!**

 ***Neji stares at Lulu with angry in his eyes***

 **Neji- WHAT THE HELL?! WHY YOU PUT MY HIME IN DANGER! A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION!SHE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!**

 **BMM- Wow Ne, Neji calm down dude.**

 **LuLu stares at Neji in amazement and falls on the floor laughing, BMM joins soon joins her on the ground. Neri;s eye twitches.**

 **Neji- "What?"**

 **LuLu- " You a stuck up Hyuuga, with a stick up his ass, just cussed." She said while laughing.**

 ***Neji's sweat drops***

 ***Naru walks in***

 **Naru- *Yawn* "Neji-Kun can you keep it down I _WAS_ sleeping, thank you very much."**

 **Neji- "WHAT!"**

 **BMM- "Told yeah Baka! I thought you were** **prodigy..."**

 ***LuLu nods her head.***

 ***He runs to Naru and kisses her lips passionately.***

 **LuLu- *Sweat Drops* "Yeah, well, um. We'll let myself out."**

 **BMM- "Want to go out for some milkshakes?"**

 **LuLu- "Yeah!"**

 **Steps back and leaves with BMM.**


	3. The Guardians of the Moon and Water

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, which ever you celebrate! I hope you to be happy and spend time with your families!**

 **Sorry for taking this long. I have been typing a BUNCH of chapters for my upcoming story of NaruShika- Fem, Naru, of course and My NaruHina!**

 **I also had to find a Beta for my NaruHina because I type my fights for the characters too OP- Over Power**

 **I suck at typing for fighting...**

* * *

 **Oh and I have to tell you this too.**

 **If** **you guys ever ask me to write a Yaoi your answer would be...**

 **Hell, no...**

 **I'm sorry, it's not that I have nothing against it, I just don't like them...**

 **Or feel comfortable typing them either...**

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto, because my Japanese level is about an elementary** **student. So I couldn't have...**

 **But!**

 **I do own this story you're about to read!**

 **So sit down and relax...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- The Guardians of the Moon and Water**

* * *

~ **Hiashi~**

He could see that she and Neji were alike. The appearances, the power. Before Kushina and Minato died. They told Hiashi, Hitomi, Hizashi, Hikariki (Neji's Mom is Hikariki) about the Guardians of the Moon and Water.

 **Flashback-**

 _There was a Goddess of water and God of the Moon. They were the world's protectors of the Moon and Water._

 _The Goddess's name was_ _ **Suijin**_ _and the God of the Moon was_ _ **Hiragana**_ _. The Guardians met one night when_ _ **Suijin**_ _was dancing on the water, under the blue moon._ _ **Hiragana**_ _saw her dancing and decided to join her. Soon, they fell deeply in love. The blue moon comes every thousand years._

 ** _Suijin_** _had long black hair and a blue dress, that clung onto her curves. Her Kanji on her arms and legs were, devil, water, angel, and moon. She was pale, as the color of snow. Her eyes were a silver color._

 _She was the Angel of Beauty._

 ** _Hiragana_** _had a white tux, deep navy eyes. His hair was white with blue tips. His kanji too was on his legs and arms. Every time they touch one another, their kanji glows white._

 _They were very happy together until one night. The God of death, Shinigami came. He took_ _ **Suijin**_ _and threatened to kill her._ _ **Hiragana**_ _was enraged and saved_ _ **Suijin**_ _from Shinigami. Shinigami swore revenge on Kami's creation that will die._

 _When they fought Shinigami as he tried to kill Kami's creation,_ _ **Hiragana**_ _and_ _ **Suijin**_ _fought Shinigami. During the fight both were greatly weakened._ _ **Hiragana**_ _and_ _ **Suijin**_ _used a spell that will ban Shinigami taking over._

 _The only way the spell would work if the two lovers sacrificed themselves to save Kami's creation. After they send Shinigami to Hell, they were dying. After a minute the two died holding hands. There spirits were still there, as they were the Guardians of the world from water to the moon._

 _Only them will choose the next Guardians of the Moon and Water._

 **Flashback End**

Hiashi looked down at the child in his arms. His kimono was soaked in her blood. Neji and Naru were the Guardians of the Moon and Water. They arrived at the Hyuuga hospital. Hiashi took her into the ER, as they proceeded to do the surgery.

Hiashi looks back at Neji, his eyes were puffy, and his white and black hair was damp and full of bloodstains. Neji's dark blue looking down in his bloodied hands. His white tux was now red, soaked in his mate's blood. His kanji was now his pale skin color. Tears came flowing down, not caring if anybody saw him.

Hiashi gazed over to his daughter, Hinata. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was messy, as her kimono was now dirty.

But one thing was going through his mind...

Was Neji and Naru the recreations of _**Hiragana**_ _and_ _ **Suijin?**_

* * *

 **~Neji~**

Neji's dark blue looking down in his bloodied hands. His white tux was now red. His kanji was now his pale skin color. Tears came flowing down, not caring if anybody saw him.

Neji couldn't even think straight; all he wanted was to hear her angelic voice again. To see her smile, to hear her laughter. Neji would kill to make her smile. All he wanted for his Naru to be happy.

God, if he could hear her laughter right now. Her laughter was the best noise in the world.

So soft, yet touching. It was music hearing it…

Her smile, gave warmth to all but enemies…

But now….

He wasn't sure if he would ever hear her laughter **again.**..

To see her smile on her angelic features…

His heart shattered at the mere thought. Tears came trickling down his face, as his whole Hyuuga image has fallen. Neji Hyuuga for the first time…

Felt….

Broken…

Lost…

Lonely…

* * *

 **Lolz love doing this to you guys.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I just have been having writers block and I need your guy's help, please** **review!**

 **Please heck out my profile for a POLL I have put up!**

* * *

 **Siatuvai- "Bomb Diggity!"**

 **Neji- "What! I have water powers?! But I am from the Hyuuga clan BAKA! We don't use our aff-"**

 ***Siatuvai bonks his head***

 **Neji- "Why?! Why do you hate me so much?!"**

 **Siatuvai-"Because you are a arrogate jerk who as of many times I said before, has a very, VERY, long stick up his ass!"**

 **Neji-"Hn."**

 ***Siatuvai smacks him upside the head and sighs***

 **Siatuvai-"Don't go Uchiha on me Hyuuga! You have more important things to think about instead of your pride!"**

 ***Neji scowls but looks at her curiously***

 **Neji- "What?"**

 ***Siatuvai face palms at the boy's foolishness.***

 **Siatuvai- "Have you forgotten of you precious 'Mizu-Hime'?"**

 ***Neji's eyes widen as he ran out of the room, to find his Mizu.***

 **Siatuvai-"That idiot...Does he know that he went the wrong way? Oh well..."**

 **Siatuvai-" At least I have the please to myself."**


	4. I am so Sorry

**I am so sorry.**

 **I am really sorry.**

 **I am not discontinuing the story.**

 **I just want to apologize for not posting this long.**

 **Something happened, and well, it affected me dearly.**

 **Because of this 'event' I became insecure, nervous, lost self-confidence, and well a bit depressed.**

 **I took about a two-month break from typing because of _it._ **

**Now, I feel better about myself, my little group (3 of my good friends), and my family, helped me through the event that occurred in December (1963) Had to make that pun!)**

 **My best friend, ESK, I just want to thank you so much, and that you helped me a lot. Even though you're a dude, and don't want to deal with drama, you still helped me get me back on my feet.**

 **You supported me along with my family, for that I just want to thank you.**

 **I want to thank my family too for helping me. You guys are amazing and I love you guys. (No matter how annoying the oldest out of us can get)**

* * *

 **Okay! Now that the depressing stuff is finished, I need to tell you guys something.**

 **I might put up adoption for a few of my stories.**

 **Why?**

 **Well, I'm not really into Naruto anymore. I am into Creepypasta. I have been for a while now. I write Poetry for each character, (Which I will be posting.)**

 **I might post more stories on that after I finish these.**

* * *

 **I just want to thank,**

 **and all of my supporters,**

 **for helping me through this.**


	5. I HAVE BEEN ADOPTED

Hey Guys,

I have bad and good news...

First, I have **discontinuing** this story...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"STOP!"

I know what you're about to do. You're going to just close off the window on your phone or laptop. then get frustrated.

Well thats what **I** do anyways...

Just listen to me before you go!

I couldn't think of anything else to write. Thats why I am discontinuing it.

 **Someone had already adopted it!**

That was the good news!

My Friends, I want you to welcome, **YokaiAngel** , my friend, has adopted this story.

I know that you are sad that I am letting go of this story but cheer up!

She is a more-experienced writer than me, trust me.

I love you guys, and thanks for supporting this story.

Forgive me,

Siatuvai1002.


End file.
